Back Home
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Spending so much time apart is the hardest thing about being a wrestlers girlfriend. songfic a** back home - gym class heroes ft. neon hitch


_I don't know, where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

Alexa watched as the love of her life pulled out of the driveway of their three story home they shared together. He was off on long tour after spending two short days at home.

Being the name of a company as big as the WWE meant that having a personal life wouldn't be easy. John Cena was thankful he had Alexa in his life; no matter how far apart they were or how long he was gone she stayed faithful and always held things down.

_We both knew this type of life_

_Didn't come with instructions_

_So I'm trying to do my best_

_To make something out of nothing_

_And sometimes it gets_

_Down right shitty in fact_

_When you call and I don't even know _

_What city I'm at_

"I miss you," Alexa said into the phone, it's been three weeks since he had left and she had only spoken to him three times.

"I miss you too babe," he said as some fans approached him. "We're almost half way through this tour," John said as the fans handed him a magazine and a marker; John never passed up a chance to show some fan appreciation.

"So you'll be home soon?" Alexa waited for a reply but one never came and she angrily hung up the phone and tossed it to her side.

_Or what day in the week in the middle of the month_

_In a year I don't recall_

_It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke_

_I told you I wouldn't be long_

_That was last November and now December's almost gone_

_I'd apologize but I don't understand what I'm doing wrong_

"Why are you fighting with me?" he said into the phone, not bothering to hide any of his frustration.

"Because I'm tired of this, I don't talk to you for days and I don't see you for months? How is this even a relationship?" she yelled into the phone.

"Then leave," he yelled, this had to be the hundredth time that the two of them had this fight and each time it got more and more frustrating. "I f you're unhappy with my lifestyle than you can pack up your stuff and leave."

Alexa hung up the phone and finally broke down; being away from him for this long was beginning to get old. She missed her boyfriend, she missed being held, she missed seeing his face in the morning.

John looked down at his iPhone and let out a frustrated sigh, he knew that being apart from him was tough on Alexa but he felt like she didn't even realize that it was hard on him too. He hated going to bed every night in a different hotel room without her, he hated watching all the couples in the audience hugging and kissing, he missed her presence. John let out another sigh and sent Alexa a text; he knew he had to apologize for his outburst.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door _

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

_And you been nothing but amazing _

_And I will never take that for granted_

_Half these birds would have flew_

_The coop but you, you truly understand it_

_And the fact you stood beside me _

_Every time you heard some bogusness_

_You deserve a standing o_

_Cause they'd have just been over it_

Alexa sat on her laptop a few days after she and John's fight, he had text her a long text message about how sorry he was and how he didn't want to lose her. He also promised to get his work load lifted a little bit; Alexa knew better than to get her hopes up about that though.

Alexa scrolled through a few of the WWE dirt sheets; she always checked them to see if there was any new drama about she and John, and there always was. She read an article about 'John's hot new stripper girlfriend' along with the article there was a picture of a stripper in a very suggestive pose. Alexa shook her head and laughed to herself, weeding out the truth and the lies was another tough part of being a 'wrestler's girlfriend'.

_Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk  
Like we don't hear what they saying  
Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk  
We'll just drive by and keep waving  
Cause you and I above all that  
Just let them wallow in it  
Now they all choked up, yuck  
Cause they be swallowing it_

"So how are you and your stripper girlfriend?" she said into the phone, smirking.

John let out a laugh, "Oh, you heard about that? I was going to tell you, I just couldn't find the time. She's really an amazing girl."

Alexa laughed, "Well maybe she can teach me some moves before I move out. Gotta make sure I don't get left for a stripper again."

"I'll get right on that," John said as he laughed again. This was another thing about Alexa that John absolutely adored, she never got mad over rumors, she always took his word over everyone else's; she trusted him.

_I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

No one hold me down like you do sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I keep doing this  
We'll be alright in the end  
Trust that  
We put the us in trust, baby  
Aww, let's go

Alexa was at the club with a few of her friends having a good time, dancing and drinking. As she looked up from a conversation she was having with her friend she connected eyes with a tall, tan man approaching her table.

"Hello ladies," he smiled at Alexa and all her friends, they all smiled and waved in response. "I was wondering if I could borrow your friend for a minute, I'd really like to get to know you better," he smiled as he took Alexa's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

It was times like these where Alexa wondered what things would be like he she just took a man up on their offer. She would have the chance at a real relationship, no traveling, no signings, no injuries, no paparazzi; no WWE. But then the thought of John would cross her mind and she would realize that as annoying as all those qualities are she could never picture her life with anyone but him.

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend, these ladies are single though," Alexa replied politely.

_I don't care what you're after  
As long as I'm the one, no  
I don't care why you're leaving  
You'll miss me when you're gone_

I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home

_I'm home baby…_

Alexa was sound asleep when she heard someone open the front door; she slowly got out of bed and turned the lights on. Stepping out into the hallway, she looked both ways, making sure her intruder hadn't made it up the stairs. Seeing the coast was clear she left the room and slowly crept to the top of the stairs, peeking down. John Cena was standing at the bottom of the stairs standing up at her; Alexa quickly ran down the stairs and jumped into John's arms.

As much as the two hated being apart from each other they loved seeing each other after such a long time apart.

A/N: Credit for the song goes to Gym Class Heroes and Neon Hitch, and credit for John Cena goes to John Cena and the WWE; I don't own either one.


End file.
